Cualgne
=Essentials= *'Full Name:' Cualgne Setanta *'Aliases:' Setanta *'Title:' "The Brown Bull" ("Setanta" in Taurahe) *'Allegiances:' The Runetotem, Ragetotem and Bloodhoof clans. *'Race:' Tauren *'Class:' Warrior *'Professions:' Blacksmith, Miner =Appearance= *'Gender:' Male *'Apparent Age:' 19 *'Height:' 8'10" *'Weight:' 637lbs. *'Eye Color:' Golden-Brown *'Hair Color:' Black =Biographical= *'Age:' 15 *'Home:' Thunder Bluff *'Place of Birth:' Thousand Needles *'Parents:' Sualtim Ragetotem (Father), Dechtire Runetotem (Mother) *'Siblings:' None *'Other Relations:' None known. *'Language(s):' Orcish, Taurahe *'Occupation:' Blacksmith *'Associates:' Jazirah =In-Depth= Appearance Though Cualgne demonstrably carries his father's fighting spirit as is the legacy of the Ragetotem clan, he bears the characteristic brown and white mottled markings of his mother's line- the Runetotems. He keeps his mane gathered in two hefty braids which drape over his shoulders. A strong brow forms the setting for golden-brown eyes that gleam like tigerseye in the right light, and a brass ring adorns his snout. He has a startlingly imposing physique for such a young Shu'halo, nearly nine feet in height at an age of scarcely fifteen seasons. ((WORK IN PROGRESS)) Personality ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) History Birth In the chaotic days leading up to the third war, a rash and somewhat unlikely romance blossomed from a pair of young Tauren from the clans of Ragetotem and Runetotem. A young Sualtim Ragetotem courted the young druidess Dechtire Runetotem with an ardent fervor matched only by his valor in battle. The young lovers sadly found themselves at odds with a world determined to tear them apart. Before they could consummate their love the betrothed found themselves cruelly seperated- Sualtim was called off to help fight the growing incursions of the Burning Legion, while Dechtire had responsibilities to care for the wounded in the many border skirmishes Freewind Post still had with the marauding Centaur. Dechtire prayed to Cenarius for his safe return, but it would seem no such happy reunion was fated. Nearly eleven full moons hence, Dechtire recieved word from that front that her lover had met his end valiantly- leading a doomed charge against the Legion to buy his companions, many of them wounded- the time to retreat. Dechtire was crushed. Sorrowful, she withdrew from her village for almost two moons, traveling aimlessly at first, eventually finding herself back in her peoples' native holdings in Mulgore. Even her belief was shattered, despite consolations from her fellow druids that all must follow the cycle to it's inevitable end, and that Sualtim's time had come. All these ministrations and comforts came to her as poison, for all she saw was that she had prayed to Cenarius and to Elune for the protection of her loved one, and they had not answered their child's call. When the sorrow was almost more than Dechtire could bear, she went down to the waters of Stonebull Lake, it's surfaced caked with the ice of the first moon of winter. She resolved to end her pain, and cast herself into the lake... It was then, perhaps that her prayer was answered. A voice called to her through the mounting blizzard, "Do not give yourself to the teeth of winter, my child, there is beauty still to be had in this world." "All the beauty of my world departed with him," answered she, "are you here to haunt me as well, spirit?" "No, I am here to show you that in the spring thaw, new life blooms," replied the voice, "but you must weather the harshest to bear witness to that verdant time." "I love none but he," she said stoicly, "and from the ground where he is interred no new bloom shall follow to match his beauty and strength." "You are wrong, child," replied the voice, and now even through the howl of the storm she thought she could hear the voice as if it had been that of Sualtim. "My love?" she asked to the chill winds, "How?" she heard a branch snap, and glancing in that direction, caught sight of the sillouhette of a great stag. The stag shrugged, a fresh powder falling from it's flanks, and the voice answered only, "Follow, but swiftly now," and the stag bolted. Dechtire knew she must follow quickly, or risk losing the apparition in the blizzard... ...None know precisely what happened after that, but a caravan caught in the storm told of a pair of elk bolting through their camp by night, one in pursuit of the other. Dechtire was not seen by any of her people for nearly three seasons. When she returned, she was heavy with child. The village was in an uproar. Not only had Dechtire apparently returned from the dead, but bearing a child who had no clear father. Accusations and gossip were rife, and already some were saying that Dechtire had consorted with demons. Fortunately for Dechtire, Hamuul Runetotem, to whose daughter she was cousin was staying in Freewind at the time, and spoke for her at a Council held to determine what was to be done. He disputed the claims that she was carrying some sort of demon spawn, dismissing them with a wave of the hand and an affirmation of a vision he had two nights prior, that Dechtire's son- the son of Sualtim- would go on to become a great warrior and protector of the Shu'halo. Murmurs persisted, particularly among those of the neighboring Grimtotem clan, but none dared challenge Hamuul's vision publically. And so it was that in the fullness of the season, she gave birth to a son, whom she gave the name Cualgne, an ephitet remarking on the handsomeness of his features. Hamuul blessed and marked the birth himself, and so it was that Dechtire set about raising her son. Youth ((WORK IN PROGRESS)) Associates ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Category:Horde Category:Tauren